El soldado perfecto
by Daenerys Friki Black
Summary: Estoy sosteniendo el cuchillo y lo apuñalo justo en el pecho. La sangre empieza a brotar desde su boca. Mi mente está llena de pensamientos. Le estoy preguntando a gritos por qué traicionó a la República, en vez de decirle que de verdad quería besarlo, que esa era la única despedida que jamás podría darle. Traducción autorizada.


_**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de la trilogía Legend son propiedad de Marie Lu_

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Perfect Soldier<em>**

_El soldado perfecto_

* * *

><p><em>Escrito por: <em>

**_boundlesswords_**

_Traducido por:_

**_Daenerys Black_**

* * *

><p>Doy una sacudida en mi cama y me despierto. Mi corazón late rápidamente. Otra noche, otra pesadilla.<p>

Siempre es la misma pesadilla.

Estoy sosteniendo el cuchillo y lo apuñalo justo en el pecho. La sangre empieza a brotar desde su boca. Mi mente está llena de pensamientos. _Desearía poder para esto. Desearía poder haberte salvado. Te dije que pararas, desearía que me hubieras escuchado._ Le estoy preguntando a gritos por qué traicionó a la República, en vez de decirle que de verdad quería besarlo, que esa era la única despedida que jamás podría darle.

Todavía puedo sentir el cuchillo en mis manos temblorosas. Todavía puedo oír claramente el alarido quebrado que dio, o yo grité. No estoy seguro. Quizás fuimos ambos. Todavía puedo sentir su mano, aferrándose de mi muñeca mientras se desploma en el suelo. Todavía puedo mirar esos ojos, abiertos desmesuradamente y con la sorpresa grabada en ellos y, después, llenos de preocupación por su hermana cuando se da cuenta que va a morir y ella no tiene a nadie excepto a él.

Cierro mis ojos, tratando de alejar esos horribles sentimientos que vienen a mi mente cuando me doy cuenta de lo que he hecho. Cuando sus ojos pierden ese brillo que siempre han tenido cuando me miraban. Cuando su agarre pierde toda la fuerza con la que aferraba mi muñeca.

_Yo lo asesiné. Yo lo asesiné. Metias se ha ido y nunca volverá y es todo culpa mía. _

Me encuentro a mí mismo llorando desesperadamente. Siento como si estuviera de nuevo en ese callejón, ordenándole a mi cuerpo a moverse, ordenándome a mí mismo a irme lejos, pero no podía hacerlo. Su ausencia me golpeaba, necesitaba estar a su lado.

Después estoy gritando. Agarro una lámpara y la lanzo contra la pared. No puedo. Ya no puedo soportar esto. No puedo vivir en mi propia piel. No puedo escuchar mi propia mente. No puedo limpiar mi conciencia.

Desearía poder dar mi vida para traer a Metias de vuelta.

Asesiné al único hombre que creía en mí, que me enseñó sin pedir algo a cambio, con quien crecí. Asesiné a un hombre que me amaba, que se preocupaba por mí. Asesiné a la única luz en mi vida. Y nunca le dije que lo amaba. Nunca le di las gracias por todo lo que hizo por mí. Y ahora nunca podré hacerlo.

—¡Lo siento! —grito, esperado a que pueda oírlo, donde quiera que esté.

Estoy de rodillas en mi apartamento. Mi rostro mira el piso en donde estoy, veo como las lágrimas caen en finas gotas y, al tocar el suelo, forman un círculo y diminutas gotas salen esparcidas.

Cuando levanto la mirada, mi reflejo me está observando.

Pero no me puedo ver a mí mismo en el espejo.

Veo a un monstro.

Me está mirando fijamente, sus manos están llenas de sangre.

Se empieza a reír histéricamente, como si fuera algo divertido para él. Después comienza a gritar. Puedo escuchar claramente las palabras que está gritando; _asesino, homicida._ Las palabras llenan el silencio de la habitación

_No, no. No lo soy_, me repito, tratando de creer las palabras mientras me afirmo la cabeza con las manos, gritando, suplicándole a la voz dentro de mi mente que se detenga. _Por favor, detente. Por favor. Yo no pedí nada de esto. Por favor. Por favor. _

—¡Detente! —grito desesperado, esperando que pudiera ser valiente para terminar con esto. Esperando que pudiera ser lo suficientemente valiente como para poner una bala en mi cabeza y terminar con todo.

_¿Acaso la República vale esto?_

Miro hacia mi reflejo en el espejo lleno de pánico, sin creer que cuestioné a la República.

_Sí, o hace. La República lo vale. _

Pero no lo puedo decir en voz alta.

La República _tiene_ que valerlo. Si los traiciono, entonces soy nada. Ya no soy un soldado… _¿Qué soy?_ Pregunto a mí mismo, asustado de conocer la respuesta.

El sonido de una llamada entrante. Limpio mis ojos y después mi garganta.

—Bryan, Iparis lo encontró. Ven ahora —dice la Comandante Jameson y me corazón se congela al instante. _June encontró a Day. Él va a pagar por lo que hice. _

—De inmediato, Comandante —respondo y camino hacia mi closet. Me visto rápido y me miro en el espejo mientras pongo todo en su lugar correcto.

Mis ojos encuentran el reflejo de mis ojos y no puedo evitar pensar en que quizás esto es a lo que estaba destinado a ser. Que estoy siguiendo lo que el destino tenía deparado para mí todo este tiempo.

Me pongo el sombrero.

Todas las dudas que tenía sobre la República desaparecieron, pongo a Metias en un rincón de mi corazón. Tomo todos mis recuerdos con él y los pongo en un lugar profundo de mi mente.

No puedo dejar que gane. Soy un soldado perfecto.


End file.
